Young and in love
by BadAssGal
Summary: I was Slytherin and she looked of Gryffindor. I thought becoming friends with someone was my main goal for my first year of Hogwarts, and she lokked like a place to start.


I saw her walking down the train to Hogwarts first year. That was when I first saw her. 11 years old and I thought I was in love. She seemed like the gryffindor type, but there was a possibility that she was Slytherin. I had no friends then and she seemed like a place to start. I walked up to her and asked politely if I could sit with her. She nodded. I'm guessing she knew about my family then.

"You're the Malfoy boy I presume?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "No offense but your father is a horrible man." She said looking me straight in the eye. Woah. She was brave too.

"I know. He gave me this." I said lifting my shirt up a bit. I had a scar there that had been there since I was six. It was jagged and looked like someone tried to drill through my stomach with a dull rock.

"Oh!" She cried covering her mouth with her hand. She touched it, her fingertips gently brushing the scar. Ack. She was touching me. She pulled back her hand and put it in her lap. "I'm surprised you're letting me see this." She said finally.

"Why?" I asked. "Because I'm muggle born." My eyes widened. _Oh no._

"Oh. Well I suppose I shouldn't be seen with you, but I don't mind." I said quietly.

"You don't? Really? I thought-" She started.

"Yes well. My father has made me a personality that isn't mine." I interupted. She frowned.

"That's horrible." She muttered.

"Oh I feel so stupid!" I cried out.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know your name." I said looking into her eyes.

"Oh." She said blushing lightly. "It's Hermione Granger."

 _Second year, Oct. 31_

"You look absolutely lovely in your costume." I whispered to Hermione. She smiled. But small enough that only I saw. We were dancing, at the halloween dance. the only reason we were doing this publicly was because we were forced to. Otherwise we would be doing this privately. And Mgonnagal said that Slytherin had to be paired up with Gryffindor. Everyone except me groaned. I mean of course I fake groaned but inside I was jumping for joy.

"We need to act disgusted, otherwise everyone will notice." She breathed to me. I nodded and made a annoyed face. She did too. I saw her peer at Potter. He was sitting at a table with Weasel. I growled. They had dumped their dates. Their dates were a couple of girls I knew. They actually each had a crush on both men, so when they asked them, they said yes. They must have broken the poor girls hearts. I hated the damn pair of them. Potter and weasel. Ugh.

 _After the dance_

I laid down in my bed, sadly. Potter had taken her away from me again. She-well I missed her. I heard a knock. "Yeah?" I shouted. The door opened and Hermione stepped in. She was wearing a cloak and was hiding her face, but her hair hung from her head and I knew it was her."How did you get in here?!" I cried.

"I had polyjuice..." She whispered. She sat on the edge of my bed. "Why-what's wrong?" I asked suddenly. I had seen a droplet of water hit my sheets. She lifted off the cloak. "I just need someone to talk to. I saw-a horrible thing-and-" She sobbed. "and I'm-scared!" I shifted over to her and held her close.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly.

"A dementor-kill-someone!" She cried. My eyes widened.

"You can stay with me here." I muttered laying her down beside me in my bed. It was midnight, and she looked tired. I pulled the blanket over us and turned out the light.

 **Hermione's POV**

I loved him. I wasn't sure if he loved me. I needed to know, so I had a plan. Mistletoe. They were decorating for christmas, so it would be perfect. It wouldn't be public. If he loved me, we would bring our realtionship out.

 _Two weeks later_

The mistletoe was up. I felt my stomch churn as I saw Draco in the halls. I had a piece of parchment in my hand in Dumbledore's writing. It said that he must follow me. I walked up to him. "Malfoy, Dumbledore needs you to follow me." I spat. He looked at me in disgust.

"Very well Granger. Lead the way." He said in his drab voice. When he was with me his voice was gentle and soft. I walked to the ROR and imagined a nice place, with one mistletoe. I opened the door and walked in. Draco followed me. The door closed loudly. "What did you want me for?" He asked in his soft voice.

"Your voice is different." I said looking at him.

"What d-oh. "Yes well, I suppose one must have a reputation." He said smiling. I smiled smally. I walked over to a couch and sat down. He sat down beside me. We were right under mistletoe.

"Oh dear!" I cried looking up.

"What? Oh." He said looking up too.

"I have no idea how that got here. My goodness..." I said softly. He gulped.

"They say the only way to get rid of it...is to-kiss." He whispered grimly. I gulped, blushing. I looked over at him. He was looking at my lips. I bit one. He swallowed. "Well...might as well get it over with..." He muttered. I scooted closer to him. He scooted closer to me. I leaned forward and so did he. We were inches apart. He pushed himself forward and we kissed.

 **Draco's POV**

We were kissing. It was wonderful. Like heaven. Right then, I knew I loved her with all my heart. I wanted to tell her, and I would. We broke, still sharing the same breath. "I love you. I always have." I breathed knowing she would hear. She pressed our lips together again, forcing me to lay down. She laid ontop of me, our mouths still connected. I felt her run her hands up and down my sides. I growled my approval and grabbed her butt. She squealed against my mouth. We broke for air.

"I love you too." She said smiling slyly. I smirked and kissed her again. I ran my hands up and down her back. I fet her bra strap and tugged on it. Suddeny we heard a loud bang. Someone was trying to get in. She jumped off me and fixed her hair. I got up and grabbed my wand, ready to defend. "ACK!" Hermione shouted. I whipped around, looking for something, even a some _one_! _SMACK!_ She hit her forehead. "I-need-my-elastic." She stuttered nervously.

"What do you mea-oh." I said looking at my wrist. A bright green elastic was on my wrist. I forgot to mention that I removed her hair elastic. I rushed over to her and handed her elastic. She put her hair in a quick bun and took out her wand. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The banging became louder. "You know what Hermione? I suggest getting out of here now." I said nervously. She gulped. She grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

When I awoke, I was alone in my bedroom. When I looked around, I saw a envelope with my name written on the front. I grabbed it and opened it slowly. I read the small letter.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know I left you behind alone after we left the Room of Requirment, but I had to. I wish that we could be together right now, but I am sorrowful to say that I am in company of my friends. Oh I did not mean it in that way. I love hanging out with them. But your lips have left a mark on me that I shall forever remember. Ah...Oh I should not be thinking such thoughts! Oh nevermind. I have left you this note to let you know that I love you. And after this, say kiss. Trust me. It will be a surprise._

 _Love, Hermione_

I looked confusedly at the paper, but shrugged. "Kiss." I said aloud looking for something to appear, or something to happen. _POOF!_ Smoke shot out and when I looked at the center, I saw Hermione. She rushed forward and pressed her mouth against mine. Her hands were in my hair and I held her waist against mine.

"I have to go. I love you." She whispered as we broke. She kissed me quickly and was gone. I felt dazed and high. Her lips were like a drug. And I was adictted to her taste. I let my legs go and fell onto my bed. I put my face in my hands. _I am to young...she is too young...this-this is wrong. But-_ I thought to myself.

"But I love her...too much to stop loving her." I whispered to myself. This was wrong. We were too young. Waitaminute. What was I saying?

"Jesus christ. Draco you care for a girl? When were you going to tell me?!" Blaise shouted.

"How did you get in?! HOW DID YOU GET IN!?" I shouted angrily. Blaise smiled slyly. I growled. "You're supposed to _knock_! Get The idea genuis?!" I shouted angrily. Blaise put his hands up in surrender.

"Jesus Draco. You really to loosen up." He said sitting on my bed.

"Just please knock next time." I sighed. Suddenly it hit me. This wasn't Blaise. This was some bloody Gryffindor. I got up slowly. "Soo remind me your favourite color. I need to know which one it is so my mom can customize your Birthday present." I said looking at him curiously. He gulped.

"It's blue..." He said nervously.

"Wrong. Blaise's favourite color is always green. And you aren't Blaise." I growled grabbing the person's throat and strangling them. "Who are you?!" I shouted.

"D-Dean!" He choked out his face turning red. I let go.

"Why are you here?! TELL ME!" I shouted at him. He coughed.

"Harry-wanted me to find out about-you and-Mione!" He cried out. My eyes widened.

"Why does he want to know about that!?" I shouted. He shook his head.

"I won't tell." I punched him.

"Tell me or it's going to get worse." I hissed jaw clenched. He shook his head. I drew my wand out in a flash and muttered one word. "Crucio." Thomas screamed in agony. I smirked.

"Tell me. NOW!" I shouted. Thomas whimpered. After two crucio's he still hadn't said a thing.

"Okay...he-loves Hermione! He thinks that something is going on between you two and he's-"

"Jealous?!" I interrupted loudly. Thomas nodded. I growled.

"He's been going onto her for months...they almost kissed once-but she stopped him, saying she had someone else!" He cried out. I almost smiled. My Hermione.

"Crucio." I muttered. He screamed again. "I'm done with you. Maybe Pansy could make some use of you." I said looking around. "PANSY!" I shouted as loud as I could. I heard footsteps and my door open.

"Yes Drakie?" She said sitting on my bed. "Oh hey Thomas." She said with disgust.

"He's your new plaything. Take care of this one. He knows to much about me." I saw waving my hand over him. He was tied up.

"Oh thank you Drakie!" She squealed jumping up and down. She kissed my cheek and grabbed Thomas.

"You'll be coming with me Thomas!" She hissed. She dragged him out the room and closed the door. I sighed. I had compettion for my Lady. I wasn't going down without a fight. A good one at that.

 _Sixth year_

 **Hermione's POV**

His lips burned against mine, and even in that small closet, we felt miles away from everyone. "Mmm Draco..." I moaned as he kissed my neck. I was feeling hot and I could feel my blush. One of my legs was wrapped around his waist, and he was pressing me up against the wall.

"Yes?" He whispered against my neck.

"This-ooh-this is wrong-!" I whispered as he kissed my jaw.

"I know. But does it matter?" He smirked at me. He kissed me hungrily.

"No." I whispered against his mouth. I felt his smile against my lips.

"mmm." He moaned. He undid my button up shirt and slid it down my arms. I slid it off quickly and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him undo my bra and take it off. We broke so he could take his shirt off. He pressed our mouths together again. We heard a loud bell make a _dong_ sound. "Damn. Free period over." Draco whispered. I groaned.

"They should make periods longer." I whispered putting my bra and shirt back on. I helped him with his shirt and kissed his lips gently. "I have to go. I promised Harry to give him some help with D.D. You know." I whispered. He growled.

"Why must you be alone with that imbecile?" He asked me. I shoved him playfully.

"Oh don't say that! He's my friend." I said opening the closet door and walking out. I closed the door and walked to class.

"Harry, it's _crucio_ , not _crukio_." I yawned.

"Oh." He said blushing.

"Try again." I groaned.

 _"Crucio!_ " He shouted pointing his wand at a dummy. It lifted into the air and pretended to writhe in pain.

"Good job. Now I'm meeting someone in half an hour, so..." I said getting up and grabbing my bag. Harry nodded. I rushed out, a smile on my face.

I pushed Draco back onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. I kissed him hungrily , running my hands up and down his sides. He growled his approval. "Tell me if you're ready. Please." He whispered voice husky.

"Yes. please just-ohh!" I cried out. His finger was pressed against my-

"This is our night." He whispered. I gasped.

"ooh..."

I felt something touch my leg. I gasped and sprung upwards. I looked to my right and smiled a goofy smile. I kissed his cheek and I heard him moan. "five minutes." He groaned into the pillow.

"Nope. Only because that is the most cliche thing you could have said." I laughed. He smirked up at me. He kissed my jaw.

"Class is going to happen. We should be there when it happens." He mumbled kissing my neck. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Um-I-I-" I muttered grasping his back.

"Or shall we stay here hmmm?" He whispered moving up my neck and jaw.

"D-Draco..." I moaned.

"Yes?" He breathed in my ear voice husky.

"D-don't stop..." I whispered.

"My pleasure." He growled playfully. He pushed me down onto my back and kept kissing me.

"mmm" I moaned. Someone banged on my door. "GIMME A MOMENT! I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" I screamed at the door. Draco sat up quickly. He narrowed his eyes and became tense. "You have to get out of here!" I hissed quietly. He growled. I gulped. "Draco! Hide!" I hissed again. It was like I blinked and instead of Draco, there was a pure white wolf, as big as me. I almost screamed. "D-Draco?" I asked quietly. The wolf blinked and nuzzled into me. I pet his head gently. The door burst open and Ron walked in. I was in my underwear and was covered with a blanket, holding onto Draco's neck. Draco growled. Ron gasped.

"What the bloody hell is that thing doing here?!" He shouted. Harry walked in behind Ron.

"Um-there's a wolf infront of you Mione." Harry gulped.

"Yes. I know." I muttered perfectly calm. Draco stood up and bared is teeth, snarling. "Down Dr-Drake." I said stroking his back. He howled and sat down beside me.

"Okay. One. Why the fuck is there a wolf in your room? And second, why the fuck are you basically naked?" Ron shouted pointing at me and Draco. I scoffed.

"First. None of your business. Second, you happened to stumble-oh wait. Knock down the door of my personal space while I was getting up. So yes. I was getting dressed you pervert." I snarled. Ron blushed.

"You sleep naked?" He asked. Draco Snarled and got up. I got up walked over to Ron, holding the blanket to my chest. I walked right up to him and raised my hand. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. It left my hand stinging and his cheek red.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. Ron and Harry walked out. I growled. Draco licked my cheek. He whined. I stroked his head. "I just wish that Ron wasn't so pervy. You know?" I giggled. He had smiled a toothy dog grin. He wagged his tail and ran around my room, smiling doggy like. I laughed. "You need to go to class. Can you change back?" I asked sitting on my bed. He closed his eyes and nodded. He pushed me into the closet and closed the door. I sat there for a moment then the door opened quickly. Draco was smiling at me.

"Cool trick huh?" He asked sitting on my bed fully dressed. I grinned.

"Yep. But I have to get dressed. So turn around." I muttered happily.

"I object fully to that. I would like to see you get dressed." He said laying on my bed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine." I said and opened my closet farther. I picked out a slim tight fitting dress that showed my every curve. I slid into it, fixing my bra. I turned around. Draco's eyes widened.

"If you don't change I may not be able to control myself." He whispered. I giggled going out my bedroom doors.

"That's exactly what I want." I said looking back at him seductively.

I yawned in class. Honestly, I hated school. I only did it because I had to.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Mcgonnagal asked looking at the door.

"Dumbledore has requested the presence of Miss Mudblood." He said groaning. _Yes! He getting me out of class!_ I thought excitedly.

"Exuse me Malfoy! You will no-" Mcgonnagal started loudly.

"It's alright Mcgonnagal. It doesn't matter." I said grabbing my bag and walking into the Hallway. "Malfoy." I growled.

"Granger." He said looking annoyed. I saw a broom closet and examined the inside. "What are you doing Granger?!" He spat.

"Examining a broom closet. Such a small space. But I mean, you could easily push someone in and not let them out right?" I said smirking at him. He hid his smirked very well, but I could see it. He pushed me gently and I stumbled in. I saw him sneak in and close the door. I kissed him and he kissed back. "Mmm..." I moaned. He pushed me up against the wall and wrapped both of my legs around his waist.

"lets get you out of that dress shall we?" He mumbled against my lips. I felt him slide the sleeves down and off my arms. I wiggled out of the dress and kissed Draco. Someone pounded on the door. Draco froze, drawing his wand out. I slid back into my dress and he cast an invisibility spell on me. The door burst open. Harry was standing there, mad as a bull.

" _Where is she?!_ " He spat grabbing Draco's neck. I slapped Harry. He let go of Draco's neck and hissed in pain. "WHO DID THAT?!" He shouted.

"No one." Draco coughed. Harry reached out and grabbed my arm blindly. _Oh no!_ I thought trying to get away. Harry twisted my arm and I heard a crack. I screamed in agony. I made my voice lower, so that Harry didn't know it was me. I was sobbing, to hurt to scream anymore.

"That's what you get. You don't tell me where she is, and I hurt one of your minions." He snarled rushing out. I grabbed his hand. He looked at me even though he couldn't see me. He kicked my head as I felt myself pass out. The spell wore off. He gasped and it was black.

 **Draco's POV**

Potter leant down and touched her arm. I growled. I was turning and I couldn't help it. I snarled and bared my teeth. I felt myself lose control and change. I growled. Potter shouted out in surprise. I pounced onto his chest, chomping down onto his arm. He screamed in agony. I whipped my head to the side and heard a nasty tearing of flesh sound. I was now holding a severed arm. Potter was screaming, and I didn't like how loud it was. I howled and bit Potter's stomach as hard as I could. The screaming stopped.

"HEY! GET AWAY!" Someone shouted running up to me. Weasley. I snarled and grabbed Hermione and ran for it. "NO!" Weasley shouted running after me. I whipped around and snarled and bared my teeth. Weasley gulped and backed up. I ran into my common room and pushed her into my bedroom. I turned human and laid her out onto my bed. I put my head in my hands and cried. I knew I couldn't kill. And I didn't. But the chance of him dieing was too great for me to handle. I never wanted to hurt anyone but here I was. Pretty well a murderer.

 **Hermione's POV**

I groaned and sat up. I tried to move my left arm, but I yelled out in surprise. It was broken and my head pounded like a horse was running on me. "Oohh...Draco...?" I moaned. I saw him on the ground, asleep, tear streaks dry on his face. _He cried? Why?_ I thought getting up and kneeling down beside Draco. I kissed his cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears. I licked my lips, wanting to taste him further. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"I've done a horrible thing. A horrible thing that you won't forgive me for." He mumbled. My eyes widened.

"What?! What have you done?!" I cried out. He groaned.

"I have almost killed your friend Potter." He said after a moment. I bit my lip and my eyes widened. I knew anyone else in my position would scream and shout and get angry. I just was-confused? I guess. I touched his shoulder.

"Is that why you cried?" I whispered. He nodded, lifting his face from the carpet, lines from being pressed against the carpet. He sat up. "I haven't been completely honest. I-I can..." He started.

"You can what?" I said lifting his chin so he was looking me in the eye. "I need to explain my wolf power."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm half werewolf." He whispered. "The full moon doesn't affect me, but I change uncontrollably." He said looking at the ground. "I lose control as a wolf. I still think as Draco, just uncontrollably. I act like a wolf when I am one. I can't control myself." He started sobbing.

"You're saying that you wouldn't kill Harry even if you had to, but you couldn't control it." He sniffed.

"I was protective. Too protective." He breathed. I wrapped my right arm around his neck. He looked up at me and I kissed him hungrily. I felt his tongue rub up against the tip of mine and I granted him entrance. I pushed him down and laid down ontop of him. I straddled his lap, bending down to kiss him. I felt a searing pain from my arm and I broke from him, crying out. He looked at me, looking dazed. He shot over to me and examined my arm. I screamed and writhed in agony. Suddenly the pain stopped I stopped screaming and writhing. I moved my left arm. It wasn't broken. I smiled and laughed.

"Oh Draco!" I cried out. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and kissed him. Someone burst in as usual.

"HERMIONE?!" Ron screamed. We broke. And in my arms, I was holding a pure white wolf that was snarling. I gulped, turning around.

As I held the wolf back, Ron tried to hit it.

"That's Malfoy!" He shouted as I stood in front of him.

"I know." I whispered.

"Then why are you protecting him?! He's put a spell on you! I know it!" Ron cried out drawing your wand.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I said suddenly, my hand waving out in front of him. His wand hit my palm and I closed my hand on it.

"Mione?" He said wearily.

"Don't hurt him." I growled.

"Mione quit it. This must've been a dare or something." He thought to himself. He started walking forward to me.

"Stop." I said wearily. I was shaking with fear. Ron ran up to me and took his wand, pointing it at me. He muttered one word. I threw my hands up infront of me, to protect myself and Draco. I felt a silent wave of some kind of power flow out of my very skin. It stopped flowing and I opened my eyes. I let my hands fall down beside me as I looked around. Draco was lying on the ground human, Ron was knocked out. Draco opened one eye and looked at me. I turned around. "Uhhh..." I moaned. I collasped, blacking out.

 **Draco's POV**

I saw her fall. I sprung up, a sudden energy flowing through me like blood, except I could sense it. Feel it. I touched her arm and a subtle golden wave covered her body, then disappeared. She sighed, still unconscious. She looked calmer, more relaxed. I lifted her up onto my bed, pulling the sheets over her. While I did so, her shirt pulled down, revealing a yin-yang sign on her cleavage. Curious, I looked down my shirt too. I had the same mark. _Strange._ I thought pulling her shirt back up. I looked over at Weasel. I dragged him into a sitting position and waved my hand over him. He was tied to the wall. I slid in beside Hermione, and fell asleep.

 _I yawned looking at Hermione. She was in a golden sphere, the golden substance coing from her mouth. I saw Weasley, pounding on it, trying to get in. I walked slowly towards him. I punched him, accidently falling into the sphere._

 _"Help me. We need to get out. Now. Otherwise the stability of this orb will collasp and we will be damned to nothing." She explained looking at me gravely. I gulped. I saw her sign glow. I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. I looked down and my mark was glowing. I saw my palms glow. They seemed to be attracted to the orb. My hands flew forward and they hit the inside of the orb. Weasley was sent backwards as soon as I touched the orb. He fell down and down, and soon enough, I couldn't see him. "Ron?" She whispered. The orb sunk, the golden color fading. I felt my feet leave the floor._

 _"Hermione! He's gone! You need to stabilize or we're both going to die!" I shouted. I saw a tear drop from her face onto the golden orb. Where the tear hit, the color vanished. Oh no. I thought. "Hermione. Calm down. You need to stabilize." I said moving closer to Hermione. She looked at me._

 _"I've lost everything! I have nothing! Nothing!" She screamed._

 _"What about me? I thought-"_

 _"And it's because of you!" She screamed sobbing. I felt a tug at my heart._

 _"But Hermione..." I whispered. She sobbed. She jumped out of the orb._

 _"Ron!" She cried as she fell. I reached out, my hand leaving the surface. The orb vanished. I started to fall. I saw Hermione and Weasley together, in a blue orb. She looked down at me in disgust. "Mione?" I said quietly as I fell deeper. She kissed Weasley and they walked away. I felt tears burn my eyes._

I gasped and sprung up out of bed. I was in a cold sweat, and my heart was pounding. I looked over and saw Hermione sleeping. I decided to wake her up. "Mione?" I whispered. She opened one eye drearily.

"Draco?" She whispered. I nodded. "You look horrible. What happened?" She said touching the side of my face.

"It was just a dream..." I trailed off. She sighed.

"I had a dream too...I don't know if I should tell you..." She said looking down at her fingers, moving them around.

"Please tell me." I said placing a hand on both of hers.

"I had a dream where I-I-I betrayed you. I kissed Ron...and...I didn't mean it...I can't do this!" She shouted running out of my room. I chased after her.

"Hermione!" I almost shouted. Sly fox. She knew I wouldn't yell her name on front of every single Slytherin. She had escaped. Wait. I may have written a bit wrong. I wrote that she said she _didn't_ mean kissing Weasley, when I could have sworn I heard her say she _did._ I grabbed the corner of the wall. I shuddered, trying to hold back emotions. I stumbled backwards into my room and slammed the door. It made a very loud bang. I screamed out in frustration and jealousy. Weasley was working towards her. And she was allowing him. I grabbed the edge of my bed and threw it across the room. It smashed into a wall, almost breaking it. I fell onto my soft carpet. I clung onto it, sobbing. I let the carpet soak up my tears. Someone banged on the door, as that usually happens. It burst open, someone walking in. It was then that I noticed Weasley's body had disappeared. I flipped over onto my back my hand reaching into my pocket for my wand. Potter was looking me right in the face. I knew I was over. There was no escaping this.

" _Sectumsempra._ " He said triumphantly.

 **Hermione's POV**

I had run because I was afraid. I had heard a loud crash and had stopped running. I turned around, obviously worried. I ran back to his room but the door was shut. I tried to open it, but no use. I grasped my wand and pointed it at the door. " _Difindo_." It was destroyed. I rushed in. There was blood on the carpet, and it trailed to under a bed, that was on the other side of the room. I ran over, inspecting a hand that was coming from under the bed. I pulled whomever was under there out. I screamed. Draco was lying there, his chest covered in his blood and open wounds. His eyes were open and dry. His skin pale than ever. I dropped his hand and scrambled to the door. My heart was pounding and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was scared. The last thing I had said to him was I couldn't do this. I wished it was a kiss or a small significant sign of love. It wasn't. It was me running away. If I hadn't, he would be alive. I scurried out needing to run. I sobbed, tripping on my laces. My face hit the floor, knocking me out. "uhhhh..."

 **Blaise's POV**

I found Granger outside my door, bleeding, obviously unconcious. I decided to take care of her. I had seen him kiss her. Not like 'hey you're my one night stand so here' kinda kiss. A kiss that meant something. I envied that kind of meaning. He had a reason to be alive. She depended on him. No one depended on me. I had nothing and no one. I sighed as I placed her on my couch, wiping the blood off her face with a warm damp clothe. There was a large bump with a deep cut on the front of it. It oozed more warm blood. I dabbed at it. I grabbed my wand and muttered a healing spell. The bump on her head disapeared and the cut along with it. I left her there, going to find Draco. I opened the door to his room and shouted out in shock. There he was, dead. Well I went and checked. I pressed two fingers against his throat. Nothing. No wonder Granger had run. I ran back to her. I conjured a machine to help her breath. Her pulse was very strong, but part of it was a seperate pulse. I gulped. I conjured a second machine and placed a wire onto her stomach. It was true. She was a month pregnant.

When Granger woke up, she was crying.

"His whole bloodline is gone...he's gone..." She sobbed. I swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well not entirely..." I muttered. She looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked her breath hitching.

"While I was getting that machine to help you stay alive, I noticed a seperate pulse. It was very weak but there." I explained.

"And that means...?" She said waving her hand around.

"Granger-you're-you're pregnant with Draco's kid." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Granger froze.

"What?!"She started sobbing harder. "I'll get kicked out of school! The child won't have a father! How am I supposed to do this?!" She screamed. I heard coughing. I froze and so did she. A ghost walked in. "D-Draco?" She whispered. He nodded. He walked over to her.

"I apear to be dead." He said looking through his arms.

"Draco-Draco you're going to be a father." She cried out suddenly. Draco froze.

"What?" He hissed. She nodded.

"Fuck. Either I need be alive, or that kid has to kept a secret." He growled.

"Why?" Me and Granger asked in unison.

"Because if my father finds out and I'm dead, no one can stop him from hurting Hermione!" Draco shouted. Granger started to cry.

"Well shit." I whispered.

 **Hermione's POV**

"I do know how to-bring back people." I said holding my stomach. I wanted this kid. I needed to protect it.

"How?" Draco asked.

"You take the person's body and reunite it with the spirit. It's a very painful process but it will work...and...there is the possibility of death forever. No ghost or anything." I explained sniffling. Draco frowned.

"I'll do it. I have to protect you and that kid." He said. I got up and went to see his body. I dragged it out to him. He screamed. "Oh god it hurts!" He shouted clutching his chest. A light shone and he was gone. I gasped looking for him. I looked at Draco's body. He choked and gasped. I smiled and laughed.

"You're alive?!" I cried. He nodded looking at me.

"Potter killed me. I saw him come in and say the word _sectumsempra_. He knew I would be in my room. He knew you left. He knows every single damned thing except the about the child." Draco growled angrily. I placed both my hands on my stomach again, instincivly.

"Draco...he's going to come after the baby...he's going to come after both of us..." I started to cry. Draco growled. Literately.

"We need to leave the school immediately." He said after a moment.

"What?!" I sobbed loudly. Draco looked at me.

"Either the Dark lord has possesed Potter or he's gone mad. Whichever one it is, we need to get out of here. Now." Draco shouted. Blaise groaned.

"Does this plan include me?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

"You know too much about what he doesn't know. We'll all go to my house." Draco added.

"And your father will be soo welcoming to Granger and your kid inside her." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco sighed.

"My mother on the other hand will welcome whoever I bring home. Even if the person is muggle-born. And especially if the woman is pregnant." Draco said looking at Blaise in annoyance. Blaise looked as if he had remembered something very important.

"Oh right." Blaise laughed nervously. I sniffled.

"Y-you're sure?" I hiccuped. Draco nodded.

"Trust me. But we need to get out of here now." He said grabbing his wand from a nearby table. He muttered a spell and a circle glowed around us. "You got everything?" He asked. I nodded. "Dinato." He said with one final wave of his wand.

I felt rushing wind. When I opened my eyes we were in a gray office, with a large picture of Lucius. There was a woman working at the desk. "Draco?" She asked turning around. Narcissa. I gulped, holding my belly protectively.

"Yes mum. This is Hermione as you know, and Blaise." Draco said hugging her. She smiled and came over to me.

"What is this? Are you pregnant?" She asked examining my stomach. I nodded. "And whose child is it?" She asked standing up straight.

"Um...that would be mine." Draco said behind her. She whipped around.

"Is this true!? Am I going to have a grandson or granddaughter?!" She almost shouted happily. I nodded smiling to myself. She squealed. She stopped. "I am sorry. I should not be so-childish." She said giggling the last word. I smiled. Draco's mother was a lovely woman.

"Look, we need to hide here. Potter killed me but Hermione knew how to bring me back. He's after the child and us. I knew we'd be safe here-despite father." Draco explained. Narcissa gasped.

"You died?! By the hand of Potter?!" Narcissa shouted. Lucius burst in.

"What has happened?!" He shouted. He froze when he saw Draco's arm around my neck. "Draco. What are you doing with that piece of filth?!" Lucius hissed. I felt Draco tense. He removed his arm and walked over to his father. He grabbed Lucuis's neck and pressed him against the wall, holding him up.

"Don't ever call her that again. She is carrying the Malfoy heir, so I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Draco snarled. Lucius nodded, shaking slightly. Draco dropped him. He fell to the ground, coughing.

"Draco...you don't suppose this was a spe-nevermind." Lucius stopped catching Draco's eye. He walked over to me and gently touched my stomach.

"How are you doing?" He breathed so only I could hear.

"Alright, I suppose." I whispered breathily. I was starting to feel pain coming from my stomach. I bit my lip and shut my eyes closed tightly. "Oh I take that back...ooohh!" I groaned almost collasping. Draco caught me.

"Mother...mother get over here please...quick!" He shouted nervously. Narcissa ran over and pushed on my stomach, checking something I couldn't figure out.

"She's going into labour early. But only by a few weeks. The baby should be perfectly fine. She needs some drugs and to lay down." Narcissa said in a doctorly tone. "Just lay back dear." She said drawing her wand. She cast a spell wordlessly and I was floating and I felt like I had just been obliviated. Luckily, I hadn't.

"Mother, what did you do?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh I took the pain away. She won't feel anything except love now. It'll wear off though don't you worry." Narcissa explained levitating me to a room slowly. I felt the need to push, so I did. I groaned because it was hard.

I kept pushing. "Ack! This is hard!" I shouted. The spell was wearing off. I screamed. "AND IT HURTS!" Narcissa let me hold her hand as I squeezed it tightly. I screamed again. It felt like hours of pain. "NarcissAAAAAH!" I tried to say, but ended up screaming.

"Yes dear?" She asked jaw clenched. My grip had tightened on her hand.

"How long will this take?!" I blurted out very quickly before screaming again. I saw Draco tied up in a corner. He had been disturbing the process by trying to cast a spell on me. Narcissa had taken care of it. He was struggling like his life depended on it. The worry in his eyes...it tortured me. And finally, in mere minutes, the baby was born. I heard crying and I let out a long breath. Narcissa handed me the baby and untied Draco. The baby was a small boy, with a tufft of platinum blond hair upon his head.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Scorpius."


End file.
